Micky D's
by Lancette M. Kirkpatrick
Summary: Dumbledore ask Severus to go to the muggle world and help him crave his craving. Kinda humorous. And i own the people in the muggle world!


Micky D's

(Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns these characters except for the Micky D's employees)

Severus Snape sat in his classroom surrounded by viles and bottles. His greasey hair fell in front of his face while reading over Neville Longbottom's paper. Like always he never was amused by Longbottom's papers. Skimming it, he hoped to get to the Slytherins' reports.

"Excuse me, Severus?" Said the figure entering his class.

Only two people ever called him Severus; his mother and Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," He answered.

"I was wondering if you can fetch something for me," Dumbledore's silver beard appeared in the beams of the moon light coming from the windows. "It invovles going into the muggle world."

"Why don't you ask the muggle teacher?" Snape said flattly.

"She's Sick. Plus you'd be better for the job." Dumbledore Smiled.

Snape put his papers down not wanting to read Neville's report any longer. "Sure, What is it?"

"I'm really craving a Big Mac. Could you please get a number 4 and supersize it?"

"Uh... Sure."

"Your gonna have to use the floo powder though." Dumbledore said as he left.

Snape walked over to his office. "Why does he have to have these sorts of cravings?" He muttered while grabbing a velvet bag off his mantle. He lit the fire place and sprinkled a little powder in it. Green smoke swirled up from the fire.

"Diagon Ally." He stepped in and ended up in a little candy store. He dusted himself off and placed his hair to the sides of his face. Out in the Ally, he walked towards the Leaky Couldran.

"How are you doing, Snape?" asked Tom, the bartender.

"Fine," Snape turned and looked in his direction, " Do you know where the nearest McDonalds is?"

"Um, two blocks down, take a right, and three more blocks down. Can't miss it. Those golden arches."

"Um... yeah," Snape walked out the door.

For seven o'clock the streets were crowded with muggles. Snape got startes from people that passed by him. He realized he was still wearing his black robes. When he took a right, he saw the two golden arches. His eyes were fixtaded on the golden light flooding the sky. Memorized, he walked towards the light.

Inside the fast food place he found a line at the counter. A long line at the counter. People looked back and stared at him. He was the only dark figure under the florecent lights and light shade of blue walls. Many just went back to their conversations and to eating the fatty food. Some little kids stared at him while he waited in line. Parents nudged them to get back to eating and not to stare.

Severus was now third in line closest to the door. Everyone seemed to avoid being in that line and went to the next. Two girls and a guy dressed in all black walked in. One girl had short black hair, a long spider-web black dress and a fishnet top. Her make up made her skin seem much paler. The second girl, snape noticed, was wearing black shorts that went past her knees, socks that came up to her knees, and a worded T-shirt. Her hair was spiked up, but her hair did seem longer than the other. The guy was wearing some sort of plaid skirt, and a fishnet top. He also had black lipstick and black around his eyes, and his hair was pink and up in a mowhawk. The three went in line behind him.

"What do you want, Karl?" A girls voice came behind him.

"Um, a number 2." Said the man.

"Me too," The third voice was much higher than the first. "Oooo. I love this guys cloak." The same voice said a little quieter.

"Ask him where he got it." The first girls voice insisted.

"Um, excuse me," Severus felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. 

"Yes," He glared at them.

"Where did you get your cloak?" Asked the girl with the spider-web dress. 

"Custom made." Snape eyed her.

"It's really cool. And suits you very well."

"Next," Said a voice in front of him.

Snape moved foward towards the counter.

"Welcome to McDonalds. Can I take your order?" Said a slightly pimply faced female. 

"Yes, a number 4 and supersize it." Snape repeated Dumbledores order.

"It will be right out." Smiled the girl. " Can I help the next person?"

Snape watched the three order theirs. He saw them holding green bills which they used in the Muggle world. He then relized Dumbledore didn't give him any of this kind of money. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few gold gallions. "Would they work here?" he thought.

"That will be 4.97" the girl placed the bag infront of him.

"I only have these." He held out his hand to the girl waiting for her to take it.

"Woah!" Said the goth guy. He reached out for one of the coins to get a closer look.

"Excuse me!" Severus yelled. and took his hand back.

"I'm sorry sir we don't except gold here. Either you pay in bills or i will have to take back the food." The employees smile disappeared.

"You wont take gold, but you will take worthless pieces of paper?" Snape raised his voice at her.

"Sir you are holding up the line. If you do not have money then i ask you to leave, please."

"I will not! I want the food I ordered and i will pay with this." He dropped two of the gold coins on the counter.

"Please, sir, lower your voice." She looked up at him scared of the way he was looking at her.

Snape's chest heaved while trying to calm down. He relized their were muggle people there and couldn't take out his wand. He tried to smile but it scared the girl even more. His mind looked for a better way to pay.

"I must ask you to leave, sir." She repeated agian.

"I'll pay for him," the spider-web dressed girl squeezed between Snape and her guy friend. 

She pulled out a wallet from her purse. "How much is it?" She started pulling out some paper.

"4.97" repeated the chasier.

"Here's a five. Keep the change." She turned back to her friends.

"Um, thank you." Said Snape still looking at her bewildered.

"No problem." She turned and smiled at him.

"Here you go. That will be 11.54" The chasier appeared with their order. "It looks like your friend is stuck. and he left these." She dropped the two coins into the girl's hand.

"Thank you." Said the girl in the dress."

They walked over and found Snapes robes were stuck in the door. He seemed to be tugging at them while some kids pointed and laughed at him from inside. The girl in the dress opened the door and the cloak came free. He just looked at her and walked off. His black cloak followed him wildly as he went down the street with a McDonald's bag in one hand.

"Wait!" She yelled, "You forgot your coins!"

He didn't turn around.

"Well I guess they're ours." Said the guy.

"I guess" said the other girl

*****************************

Snape came tumbling back into his office through the fire place. He got up and dusted himself off once more. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He looked like he was waiting for him to return with his meal. Snape walked to his desk and dropped the bag on the desk. 

"Thank you, Severus." Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore reached in and grabbed a fry. Snape watched him eat it and cringed. "How could he eat muggle food?" he thought to himself. Snape turned around and strarted to walk towards his class to correct more papers.

"Severus," Dumbledore called. "Who's is this number?" He seemed to be holding up a piece of paper and trying to read it.

Snape walked over and read the piece of paper over Dumbledore's shoulders:

"To the man w/ the cloak,

my number is 555-2268

From the girl in the spider web dress"

"Did you run into some girl?" He smiled up and Snape.

"No." Snape turned around to the door. "Just burn it."

Dumbledore just shrugged and threw it in the fire and watched it burn.

"Instead of picking of females he could atlest kept my fries warm." Dumbledore mumbled to himself as he got up to go to his office.

**Sorry if got the numbers wrong for the orders. I couldn't remember which one was a big mac. But i thought Dumbledore would like some Micky D's food for once.**


End file.
